Season Five
Season five is the final season of blashco produced during high school, ending during the summer of 2007, with in months of over half the blashco 1.0 crew graduating. It is notable for it's inclusion of The Comedy of Hamlet and Homer's The Iliad, two of blashco's most appropriated and most popular works. History Weeks after the first blashco secret santa celebration, the crew was ready to jump back into a final semester of AM@CM and season five of blashco. Due to senior papers, final projects and the like, this season was more sparse than previous seasons, and many of the projects were made for classes. After attempting more scripted and controllable productions, the blashco crew decided it was the time to get a little less haphazard about their work. Season five is often seen as a high point for blashco, even though there was less of a plentiful output. AM@CM As with season four, blashco continued to make shorts for their school's morning announcements. These include two spots for the annual powder puff game, two ads for the year book (a parody of 300 and a parody of the intro to A Clockwork Orange), and a promo for both the ultimate frisbee team and men's volleyball team. Two more movies under The Hammer moniker were produced, though since the third in the series was not allowed to air on the announcements, the project ceased after three movies total. The second installment (after the original from season four) was meant to be a trilogy, with the finale never even shot. Asher was also responsible for making the senior slideshow for the Kiva dinner. There was a decent amount of blashco thrown in there. In the year book for Cheyenne Mountain High School 2007, there was a full-page blashco ad in the back, included in each copy. It included a Voltaire quote about the necessity of blashco. Original Flims Many of the original films were done for certain classes, though they all received official release on the website. Nooblarticus 5000 - a rarer film that was made by secret when Mikey and Haydn snuck into Asher's room while he was downstairs watching TV. They were finishing the edit upon discovery. A very short skit that lead into the much longer 6000. Brantfeather Grove - filmed for the advanced filmmaking course, this is one of the most sound production in blashco, with almost the entire thing being based loosely off a physical screenplay. Nooblarticus 6000 - one of the most dadaist films, and the essential precursor to A Sloppy Gelato Fest. Based on the word noob from the gaming community. There is no plot in this six-minute film. Rise A Soldier - one of the much more serious blashco films, and the only war epic to be released by the crew. It was for Mikey's english class. Acid Snow & The Almighty 360 - an Xbox 360 that has the ability to control the minds of the people playing it. It eventually begins murdering everyone. BeoWulf - a project edited by Asher and starring Blake Powell. These are the only two members of blashco in this film, though it is definitely blashco in nature. Lion King Dance - the opening scene to an unreleased season three movie, The Return. Somehow, this ended up on AM@CM. Blow-Dart - the final movie for the advanced filmmaking course, and definitely a flop. Incredibly complex and shot in only one day with no screenplay, this was one of the worst-received season five films. It was loosely based on the episode "Blackout" of Malcolm In The Middle, and would be revisited later in blashco's catalog. The Comedy of Hamlet - By far the most popular and greatest blashco film ever produced, this was an appropriated film that humorizes the entire story of Hamlet. It was essentially Asher's final project for English. Jesus Gave Us Water - a comical music video of the classic song. Homer's The Iliad - after the success of The Comedy of Hamlet, the crew attempted to do the same with Troy, but gave up after the first three scenes. Though incomplete, it is also one of blashco's more popular titles. Physical Release There was no season five DVD, but the following summer, in 2008, a four disc set was released that features many of the films from season five. The entire Comedy of Hamlet, Rise A Soldier, Nooblarticus 6000 (5000 is an easter egg), Men's Volleyball, Jesus Gave Us Water, The Almighty 360, and Lion King Dance were all included in high definition. Category:1.0